


Timori

by Ektal



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, In Memory of Leonard Nimoy, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ektal/pseuds/Ektal
Summary: Kirk has a nightmare. Spock tries to comfort him.[An homage to Nimoy, for what would have been his 86th birthday.]





	

_One moment before, his fingers were caressing a smooth, warm skin. The next moment they were sinking in feeble meat. A green fluid was infiltrating itself under his nails, and the meat was opening under their sharp touch._

_When he tried to nip with his teeth at the bottom lip, on his tongue he felt the salty, tinny taste of blood; the meat was so soft to tear under the light pressure._

_Immediately he broke away from those thin lips which he had already kissed many times, which he had tasted and tormented for long nights and desired for long days._

_He recoiled at the sight of that skinny, scratchy face: the eyes had lost their color, their whiteness the reflection of death; the pale complexion and the malnourished, skeletal features, the cuts, the wounds, the muscles which could be seen under the epidermis and the bones of the cheekbones, which came out milky between the green: the grey and sparse hair._

_He looked at his hands and became aware of the tufts between his fingers, of the blood on his fingertips, and of the piece of rotten meat._

_He shivered in front of that view._

_He reached out to ascertain if all of that was only an apparition, but when he touched the uniform, he saw the fabric crumble under his touch. He saw his hand sink into the officer's chest and felt his fingers brush the skeleton both hard and fragile._

_In the periphery of his senses, the putrid smell of decomposition of life was leaving the hosting body._

  
  


Two strong hands were squeezing his shoulders and shaking him with force.

He opened his eyes.

Two deep brown irises welcomed him at his awakening; under their surface, concern flowed.

"Spock!" The human gasped. "Spock…" He repeated in a whisper.

He embraced him, squeezed him strongly and for minutes, they remained there drinking one another's warmth.

"Jim," the Vulcan spoke, when he felt something wet slide on his naked skin. "Calm down."

"I can't." He answered him softly.

Spock brought his hand to massage the blonde hair and cuddle the face wet with tears. He rolled over on his back and brought that tired body over his to make their chests adhere and allow every muscle to meet its companion.

"Something is troubling you," Spock said.

Whole minutes passed before Kirk could speak. In the meantime, a silence broken only by his labored breath and the sound of light, comforting kisses bestowed through the blond hair and on the fresh skin of the spacious forehead, on the left temple, and on the cheek covered by salted strips.

"It was a nightmare," said Kirk, just as he recovered enough calm.

"You were shivering and speaking incomprehensible words. The only one I could grasp was my own name."

Kirk extricated himself from the hug and made leverage on his elbows, enough to rise a few centimeters and be able to look again at the face, now flawless and full in his vitality. With two fingers, he brushed the left cheek on the exact point where blood had found its way out, and dropped to the lips, now full and solid.

"What will I do when you're gone?" Kirk asked, while keeping on blessing those lips.

"I have no reason to leave you." Spock tried to reassure him.

"Everyone leaves sooner or later."

"Have I given you some reason for you to doubt me?"

"No, of course not," said Kirk, smiling slightly "You're the most reliable person I know."

"Then I don't understand your concern." Spock observed, raising his eyebrow just enough to make that smile grow till it reached the green eyes.

But immediately, the joy vanished yet again from the rosy face.

"I saw you dead. In my arms." Confessed the captain, looking down and laying his head again on his companion's shoulder.

"It was just a dream," the Vulcan said simply.

"Yes. Now that I'm awake, I realize it. But it seemed so real...and one day it'll be so. It's inevitable." He murmured, against the officer's neck.

"The probability that I die before you is significantly low. The average lifespan of a Vulcan is much higher than the one of a human."

"Our careers are full of the unexpected."

"And we have both accepted its dangers."

"I've accepted the possibility of my death. I can't accept yours." Kirk confessed, aware that his weaknesses were kept safe.

"If it gives you comfort, for me, too, the possibility of your death is a heavy burden to bear." Spock admitted, squeezing Kirk slightly stronger to make him understand better his position concerning the matter.

"You haven't answered yet: what will I do when -or if- you're gone?"

"A very important human man shortly before his death said 'A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory.' It's illogical to wish for this to go on forever; nature itself prevents it," said Spock, keeping his head laid on the pillow and looking at the ceiling. "But we must not allow our mortality to ruin the little time that is given to us."

"Am I ruining it talking about such gruesome topics?"

"You've only expressed your concern, which is also mine," answered Spock, letting the blonde locks slip through his fingers.

"I've never believed in a 'no-win' scenario. And now the only thing I can do is watch…"

"The difference lies in the way you decide to wait: in stillness, or exploiting every available moment."

"Is this a kind way to say that I talk too much and that after all this chatter, you need some action?" Kirk asked, with his usual bewitching grin.

"Mine was only advice." Spock pointed out.

"Usually I prefer to have my way, but I think this time I'll take your advice literally," he said, bringing his mouth to brush his companion's ear. "I won't waste even a second longer." He murmured, touching the ear with his lips. "Starting from now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Basketballgirl Kaitlin.


End file.
